Spike and Nina: Tales of the Puppet
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Nina decided to ask Angel out but she lacks the courage until someone helps her. Spoilers for Smile Time. NOT a SpikeNina fic.
1. First Full Moon

I was watching 'Smile Time' and I was thinking, there has to be more to that show than they showed on TV. So, I wrote these drabbles. This is not a Spike/Nina romance fic.

All characters belong to Joss Whedon and any TV station that is airing Angel right now. I'm not making any money.

Spike and Nina

Tales of the Puppet

Part One: First Full Moon

By Marie Nomad

Nina had experienced many things since she had been attacked by that werewolf. She had seen many creatures she thought were mythological. Others she never heard of before. And every time she came 'for that time of the month', something strange was going on. She hummed to herself as she checked her new outfit. Logically, she should have worn something a little less fancy for this time of the month but the thought of Angel seeing her in a sweat suit felt unappealing.

Angel, her savior, her hero, the ultra sexy vampire who had appeared in her life the same time she became a werewolf. There was something about him that just appealed to her. He had that tortured feel like that one vampire had in Interview with the Vampire but in a more puppy way. At the same time, he was strong, willing to take on any burden to help others around him. She would invite him in any day of the week.

Every month, she prayed (can a girl pray for a vampire?) that Angel would see that she wants him and go after her. Every month, after he locked her in her cage, he didn't notice or chose to ignore her.

She should have visited on Valentine's Day but she just put it off. She had no reason to show up and she didn't want to make an idiot of herself in front of everyone, especially Angel. So, this time, she had to try again.

The werewolf walked to see Spike leaning against the building. Spike, the other vampire with the soul who looks like Billy Idol, was standing there. She heard so much about him. How that he knew Angel for over a hundred years. How they had fought for the same woman and that he was Angel's grandsire. Maybe, she can talk to him about Angel. "Excuse me!" Nina called out to Spike. "I don't know if you know me or not but…"

"You're Angel's pet werewolf aren't you?"

"I am not his pet." Nina glared at him. "I need your help. I… I was wondering, if Angel is seeing anyone right now?"

Spike pondered and shook his head. "Nope. There was this girl but she died. You're interested in him aren't you?"

"Well…" Nina blushed as she looked down.

"I knew it. That's why you're all dressed up for someone going to stay in a jail cell for three nights." Spike crossed his arms looking smug.

"Yes, but I… I don't know how to approach him. He's the oldest man I had ever had feelings for and… and he's mysterious."

"Oh yeah, he can be like that. Such a drama queen. What do you want to know?"

Nina looked at her watch. The full moon is scheduled to rise soon and she didn't have much time. "Am I Angel's type? Would he love someone like me?"

"Oh yeah. Beautiful, artsy, and blond, you are very much his type."

Nina smiled. "He likes blonds."

"He loves blonds."

"And I know that he is very nice to me but does he mind werewolves?"

"Not at all. He doesn't care much for that sort of thing. Slayers, seers, vampires, he's not choosy."

Nina felt her heart raced. "How do I approach him? Do I keep on sending him signals like I had for months?"

"Do that and you will be an old lady before he noticed." Spike sighed. "He's not much of a first move type of guy. You have to make the first move. But, you have to be careful. Start with something small, breakfast after you go through this month's change."

"Breakfast. I can do that. Yes, that is what I will do. Thank you, Spike." Nina stepped towards the door. "I really appreciate all you are doing for me. I have to go. Full moon."

"Don't think about it." Spike waved as Nina walked into the front doors of Wolfram and Hart. Nina felt braver as she went in to face her greatest challenge of asking a vampire to breakfast.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Morning

Spike and Nina:

Tales of the Puppet

Part Two: The Morning

By Marie Nomad

Nina got out of the cage and put on her clothes. She tried the first move and Angel turned her down. He locked her in her cage as usual and left her in a hurry. Did she scare him that much?

Maybe she was not Angel's type after all. She has to repair damages so he won't send her to another place. She needs him.

She passed Angel's friends who were chuckling to themselves. They were all hiding smiles and then became quiet when they saw her. That was when she knew, they were talking about her. It would be humorous, a lovestruck werewolf who was nothing more than a charity case to them. She wasn't that surprised.

"Er… Nina." Fred looked at her and smiled hesitantly. "Angel can't see you because well…" She chuckled "he can't see you."

"Oh. I understand." Nina lied. She has to see him no matter what. He must have been angry with her for even thinking that anything is going on between them. She waited until the others went their separate ways until she opened the door. "Angel?"

**XXX**

"Another day, another car." Spike said as he walked through the hallway soaked from head to toe. Fred was in her lab working with Knox. "Hiya, Fred!"

The girl jumped as she spun around. "Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to say hi. You okay?" He couldn't help but hear Fred's pulse racing.

"Fine, just fine. Very fine. Never been better. Have you seen Angel yet?"

"No, should I?" Spike's eyes twinkled.

"NO! Don't! He's… he's not feeling like himself right now. Right now, it would be very-" Fred paused as she snicker. "Sorry. Just go. Please." She pushed Spike out of the door.

The vampire saw the door slam in his face and he frowned. "Well, this is an interesting development." Fred told him that Angel can't see him so he's going to see him. Spike walked through the hallway to see Nina walking out. She was obviously upset.

"You okay?" He asked trying to be polite.

"He was hiding under his desk." Nina whispered. "I did what you told me and he just ignored me and put me in the cage. Then, when I wanted to talk to him, he actually hid under his desk and wouldn't come out for me. Has he ever done that before?"

"No. Not unless you counted the time he would hide to stalk his victims. Back when he was evil of course. I don't see Angel doing that. I never know him to be that immature." Spike grinned widely. "Something happened to him. Just wait over there and I'll talk to him."

Nina walked to the corner and stayed there as Spike put his ear to the door. The vampire focused and then opened the door. "Hello, big guy! Need another car. Afraid this last one ended up in the drink..." Nina listened carefully with her werewolf hearing.

"Spike…" Angel sounded very mad.

"Look at you." Spike was grinning and very happy. Whatever happened to Angel must not have been serious.

"Just turn around and walk away."

"You're a-"

"Spike!"

"You're a bloody puppet!"

Nina's eyes shot open as she backed away. A puppet? What did he mean? Was that why Angel couldn't face her? All of a sudden, Spike flew through the air with a doll on top of him. Nina watched in awe and humor as the doll and Spike struggled. It was hilarious to watch the puppet knock the stuffing out of the laughing vampire. Spike stopped laughing after a couple of punches.

Nina was divided between feeling sorry for Angel and laughing at him for his comedic behavior. Spike decided to keep on making fun of him and Angel plummet him again in the elevator. Finally, after Angel talking down the gawking employees, he sulked off to his ruined office. Spike walked towards Nina and said, "Well, he's one sensitive bloke."

"Are… you okay?" Nina laughed as she watched Spike rubbed his face.

"I've been through worse. Stupid puppet." He muttered, "I'm not used to fighting anything smaller than me. It's like fighting a bloody dwarf."

"What is going on?" Wesley asked as he marched up and saw the wreckage.

"Oh nothing, just me and his royal feltness had a smack me down."

"Angel beat him." Harmony pointed out.

"Hey! He took me by surprise! It's not every day you see Angel as a muppet!"

"Oh dear." Wesley rubbed his head. "I was hoping that this would remain a secret." He glanced at Nina and his jaw dropped. "N-Nina. You saw Angel didn't you?"

"Yes, but… I don't think he saw me. What happened to him? I never heard of vampires being turned into puppets."

"I don't know. We are going to take some tests. Can you not tell Angel about what you saw? He is… he is a little taken by your proposition and he is embarrassed about his condition. He's very sensitive right now." Wesley said as seriously as he could.

"I won't way a word." Nina promised. "Just help him get back to normal."

"We are going to put all of our resources at work." Wesley glanced at Spike who was snickering. "This is a serious matter."

"Oh sure, an epidemic of puppets. Does Harmony and I have to get shots for what the Poof is having?"

"The ones responsible for this are putting innocent children into comas."

Spike stopped his snickering and asked, "How can I help?"

"Just do what you are doing and make sure none of our clients know about this. I must go to the lab." Wesley walked away.

"We better go." Spike said and Nina stood there in deep thought. "Come on, wolfy, if Angel sees you-."

"I was just thinking. What do puppet vampires eat?" Nina wondered.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Breakfast

Spike and Nina

Tales of the Puppet: The Breakfast

Part Three

By Marie Nomad

Nina had dreamt of this day for a long time. Of course, she dreamt of Angel and she eating together but she never dreamt that he would be three feet tall and made out of felt.

"So, all of the children are back to normal?"

"Looks like it." Angel sighed as he tried to drink some blood and then grimaced. He coughed as he put it away. "Okay, I can't drink blood which is an improvement."

"I suppose. I'm sure you will think of something before you starve to death. Do vampires starve to death?"

"Nah, once I had been forced to go without blood for three months. When I was rescued, I was delirious, mad, and starving but after I got some blood in my system, I'm normal." Angel shuddered as he remembered that summer. He looked at Nina and looked down. "Sorry, I shouldn't bring that up."

"No, I like hearing about your past. You are so mysterious but that is kinda sexy too."

"Yeah, Nina… there's something I have to tell you. Something that I have to warn you about before we go further." Angel looked as serious as a vampire puppet cursed with a soul could be. "You know that vampires normally don't have souls right?"

"Yes, only you and Spike have souls. Why?"

"Mine was because of a gypsy curse and… there's a loophole. If I ever experience a moment of perfect happiness, I will become evil. I mean, Angelus, that's me without the soul, he's evil. He is evil. He makes Hannibal Lector look like a girl scout. What makes things worse is that Angelus knows everything that I know, including who I love. If I become evil, you must promise me to kill me if you have to."

Nina's jaw dropped. "Kill you? Can't we just recurse you with a new soul?"

"Yes, but it's too risky. Only one woman I know could do it and I don't know where she is or if she would help me again. It would be better if you run away as fast as possible or kill me if Angelus threaten you. Better yet, if you suspect that I had become Angelus, kill me right away."

Nina shook her head. She had met some strange men in her life (being an art student does that) but she never met anyone who wants her to kill him if he gets perfectly happy. Still, she could tell that he was being serious. No wonder Angel was so nervous about dating anyone, if she could turn evil from being in love, she would be scared to commit too. "How can I tell if you become Angelus?"

Angel pondered. "Well, if I act evil. Let's see… if I start wearing leather pants for one thing. Spike and the others could obviously tell but if I start acting strange, sadistic, anything like that, kill me."

"All right, I promise, if you become evil, I will kill you." Nina said seriously.

"Good."

"Angel, I'm sorry I nearly… ripped you to shreds last night." Nina looked at Angel's fading scars.

"Oh. I'm okay. You weren't yourself and I've been through worse. My ex-girlfriend sent me to Hell for a hundred years."

"Oh."

"But, I'm much better now." Angel waved away.

"Good."

**XXX**

Spike came into the office just as Nina and Angel walked out hand in hand. "I better go and work and try to deal with my employees like this."

"Yeah, I better go and face my sister." Nina kissed Angel on the forehead and the workers stared and then rushed away except for Spike.

Angel went to his office looking happy but not too happy and Nina walked up to Spike. "The date went well?"

"Very well." Nina smiled, "It was a little strange dating a vampire puppet cursed with a soul but I enjoyed it and I want to thank you for it. But, what I want to know is why?"

Spike pondered. "I'm a champion, it's what I do. You know, doing good, spreading love, and all that."

Nina nodded. "Well, thank you very much for all your help." She walked off and nearly skipped as she left the building.

"I bet that's not the only reason." Harmony said as from her desk. "Admit it, you want Angel out of the way so when you get the courage, you can get your little slayer."

"Well, true." Spike smirked as he walked to the garage for his latest car to destroy.

The End


End file.
